1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hinge structure, more particular to a biaxial hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, an electric device such as a notebook computer, a video game device, an electronic-book device or a mobile phone, is commonly provided with a hinge structure for pivotally connecting a first member and a second member of the electric device, so that the first member and the second member can be pivoted to flip with each other.
However, in order to guarantee that the first member and the second member can be pivoted to flip with each other, when the first member is pivoted to flip on the second member thereof, a first gap between the first member and the second member thereof must be kept so that the first member and the second member thereof will be not collided with each other. Since the first gap between the first member and the second member thereof must be kept, thus, the electric device is usually restricted in product appearance.
However, because the first gap is kept between the first member and the second member thereof, while the first member is pivoted to flip on the second member thereof, thus, after the hinge structure is finished to pivot, a second gap between the first member and the second member which are parallel with each other is generated and equals to the first gap.
In view of that, the conventional hinge structure is expected to be improved and innovated for those drawbacks mentioned above.